firelight_2k_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Rumble (Season 2)
Royal Rumble dual branded PPV from the second season of the Firelight Universe Mode. The PPV was hosted in Hampton, Virginia and the theme song for the PPV is Reach for the Stars by Major Lazer. Build-Up Episodes Background & Build Up The main attraction is the yearly Royal Rumble match. The yearly match that sees 15 wrestlers from Raw and 15 wrestlers from Smackdown compete for a chance to compete against their brands world champion at Wrestlemania (Universal Champion if the winner is from Raw or the WWE Championship of the winner is from Smackdown). The main rivalry from Smackdown is between the WWE Champion Edge and Kevin Owens for the WWE Championship. Edge won the WWE Championship for the first time in his career from Kevin Owens back at Clash of Champions (In a fatal four match who also included both Seth Rollins and Chris Jericho). Kevin Owens announced that he will be invoking his rematch clause for the WWE Championship at Royal Rumble and he promised that he will become the first ever four time WWE Champion. The main rivalry from Raw is between the Universal Champion Finn Balor and Rob Van Dam for the Universal Championship. After Roadblock, Mick Foley announced an an 8-man tournament, and the winner of the tournament would face Finn Balor for the Universal Championship. The tournament was won by Rob Van Dam. RVD defeated Christian in the opening round, defeated Sheamus in the semi final and finally defeated Randy Orton in the final to become the new No1 Contender. Revival have been having issues with the Raw Tag Team Champions Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose since they were Co-Captains for opposing teams back at Survivor Series. After Revival defeated Usos at Roadblock by submission and then also attacking both Reigns & Ambrose on Raw, Revival were announced as the new No1 Contenders for the Raw Tag Team Championship After Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Wade Barrett on Smackdown, Shinsuke Nakamura was attacked from behind by Cody Rhodes who announced his intentions for claiming the Intercontinental Championship. Rhodes continued to make his point the following week by attacking Shinsuke Nakamura from behind again with the Cross Rhodes on the steel ramp. The United States Champion Adam Cole suffered a shock defeat at the hands of Bobby Roode on Raw following a surprising Roll-Up. The frustrations from the United States Champion grew to the point where Cole attacked Roode backstage and attacked Roode again after his victory against Austin Aries. After retaining the Smackdown Womens Championship at Clash of Champions, the Smackdown Womens Champion Asuka proclaimed that there was no woman on Smackdown that can take her crown. The promo was interrupted by Io Shiari who basically told Asuka that Asuka hasn’t beaten her so her claims are worth nothing. Io Shairi became the No1 contender for the Smackdown Womens Championship the following week by defeating Becky Lynch in a No1 Contenders match. Results Royal Rumble Match PPV Match Cards Royal Rumble Match.png|Royal Rumble Match Cody Rhodes vs Shinsuke Nakamura.png|Cody Rhodes vs Shinsuke Nakamura © Bobby Roode vs Adam Cole.png|Bobby Roode vs Adam Cole © Kevin Owens vs Edge.png|Kevin Owens vs Edge © Io Shiari vs Asuka.png|Io Shari vs Asuka © RVD vs Finn Balor.png|Rob Van Dam vs Finn Balor Revival vs Shield.png|Revival vs Ambrose & Reigns © Category:Year 2 PPV Category:Raw PPV Category:Smackdown PPV Category:Dual Brand PPV Category:Royal Rumble